


[PODFIC] Who is f&%#ing Mark Watney?

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Multi, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was after Mark finally fell asleep after a whole twenty-four hours of worrying about his loved ones being dragged through the media mud that the rest of the crew convene a secret meeting in the common area. They sit around staring at each other in silence, before Vogel finally utters a single word.</p><p>“Spartacus.”</p><p>Slowly, everyone else nods.</p><p>“Spartacus,” the crew of Ares 3 murmurs softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Who is f&%#ing Mark Watney?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who is f&%#ing Mark Watney?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098760) by [srmarybadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass). 



> Disclaimer: I'm not American or British, so my voice might sound a tad strange as compared to usual podfics. Also it's not entirely perfect - my limited software means that there's slight background noise and a couple small mistakes, since I had to record it in one run.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Link to podfic can be found [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/aceolotl/who-is-fucking-mark-watney) (soundcloud).

Link to the original fic can be found above.


End file.
